Unmei
by initial-i
Summary: 3rd chapter up! Warning fluff for this chap. SS, ET, HrR, OC, CCS gang goes to Hogwarts to guide Harry complete his mission in protecting this girl. Harry, however, has no idea what's waiting for him in the near future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in CCS. I don't own anyone in Harry Potter. 

Claimer: OCs I made up who hasn't appeared yet in the prologue.

Everything italicized is supposedly in Japanese and others are in English. Bold print is thought.

I'm skipping the whole getting the letter, buying stuff cuz I want to get to the point. (Actually, this story will be quite long, so I don't want to use my energy for something that won't impact the story that much)

**Prologue**

"KYAAA!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!! Oh My GOSH!!!!!!! What have I done?!!!!!!!!! What am I??!!!! Someone? Anyone? Please tell me!!!!!!! I didn't mean to do it…it was an accident!!! PLEASE!! Believe me!!!"

A boy with messy hair and a lightning bolt scar known by everyone in the wizarding world as Harry Potter woke up.  **Ouch, what happened? Who was that person? She sounded like she was in pain…Should I tell Professor Dumbledore or Sirius? **

"Hey Harry, you awake already? I thought you might like to sleep in since I heard you talking in your sleep and it didn't seem like you were having a good dream so.." Harry smiled as he saw his best friend Ron trailed off because of his lack of words. "It's ok, if I sleep more, I might get those horrible dreams anyway. I'll help you with your chores." With that, he climbed out of his bed and went straight to change forgetting the dream he just had.

September

Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiragizawa Eriol, and Li Meilin walked through the dark passage of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry led by an old woman with brown reddish hair in a dark maroon robe known as the assistant principal, Professor McGonagall. 

"Mr. Reed, I didn't think you were coming back this year, after what happened last time with you-know-who," she said.  "Professor McGonagall, I do have to pose the question, what do you take me for? I am not a coward," replied Eriol with his normal smirk. _"Oi, Sakura, I don't know what they are talking about, but I know that HE is planning something," _Syaoran said distrustfully. "Oh, and my name is now Hiragizawa, Eriol, by the way."  "Yes, I had a year with you in my class and apparently I haven't gotten use to the fact that you have been reincarnated as a different person. You both are just so similar to each other."  "Similar, yes, but not exactly the same, Professor. By the way, has the change of language potion been manufactured?" "Oh, that, I would think that Professor Snape took care of it, except that he has been absent for a few days to perform certain…tasks…for Professor Dumbledore." _"Ne, minna, Dam-buru-doru-sama is the person we're meeting right now, right?" _Sakura asked_. "I would think so, I can't wait to meet him, I wish I could video tape him…" _she sighed as her eyes twinkle over the fact of recording the greatest wizard of all time. Suddenly Professor McGonagall halted her steps, "I'm sorry Mr. Re..I mean, Hiragizawa, I have to tend to the new first years who have just arrived. I presume that you already know the way to Professor Dumbledore's office? Well, I am pretty sure Professor Dumbledore has the potions ready, if not I'm sure he is able to carry out some complex spell to cover for it," she turned to everyone else, "I hope Mr. Hiragizawa will translate this correctly because I know how much mischief he caused us last year," she glanced at Eriol then turn back on the others, "I look forward to teaching you all, I know some of you are powerful sorcerers, I hope what little knowledge you learn about wizarding magic will help you in the future."  After saying that last statement, Professor McGonagall transfigured into a cat and rushed to the first years. 

_"She, she, she transformed into...a cat? How did she do that? Is she a...ghost_??!!!" The now 17-year-old Kinomoto Sakura whispered. Appearance-wise, she was the old Sakura, her hair was still the same old length, with the same old emerald eyes, same honey brown hair, and the same old pig-tails, only taller and more mature, naturally. "_Didn't you see her? She's definitely human. Probably it was some trick. I don't trust her. I don't like everyone in here and I especially don't trust a certain someone_." Syaoran, now also 17, well build with toned muscle, glared at his blue-haired "ancestor", Eriol, who just smiled calmly as he always does. "_Now, now, my cute descendant. No need to be suspicious, I've known all these people in my entire life, they are good people_," said Eriol until he was suddenly cut by Tomoyo, who by now, has grown into a graceful young lady with long straight purple hair with a little wave towards the end. "_They do have a different sense of fashion, I believe I can modify it so it looks good on our kawaii Sakura-chan, ne?"  "Well I think they're just plain weird!_" said a Chinese girl with bright red eyes with two black buns on her head. Meilin, of course "_Eriol-kun, what did Maa-gonagaaruu sensei said to us?_" asked Tomoyo curiously. "_A little something about hope you enjoy learning here and she looks forward to teaching you_," said Eriol uncaringly. "_I think it sounds reasonable enough that our mastermind here apparently didn't try to DECEIVE us like all the other times when he DID. _" The amber eyed boy with Chestnut hair retorted emphasizing on his point. He was glaring at Eriol, at the passage, at the moving pictures, at the statues when Eriol suddenly exclaimed, "_We're here, now what was the password, again_, SMARTIES…_ah..sou sou_…Smarties." The door sprung open, and the five teenagers were admitted to the mysterious room with two mysterious figures in it. 

"Ah, so finally you all have arrived," said an old man in a soft dark purple robe and a matching hat. "I was really looking forward to all of this, especially meeting the card mistress for the first time," he continued looking intently at Sakura. "Severus has finished his potion and for all of our sake, please drink it. I asked him to especially add some flavor, vanilla, so you all won't experience the horrible after taste." Everyone, except Eriol, Professor Dumbledore, and the mysterious figure took a glass and drank it. *The potion looks like Inui's Penal-tea that's bubbly and disgusting* "BLEGH!! What is this THING?!!!" yelled Syaoran. "I know. This is the worse glass of SOMETHING that I've ever tasted" added Sakura. "Oh, come on, you people, it can't be THAT bad, ca…" Eriol trailed as a dark purple aura surrounded him and endlessly gave him Goosebumps all over. 

Suddenly, the other mysterious figure that appeared to be a 12-year-old girl wearing the Hogwarts Uniform with two low black-silky pigtails cleared her throat. "Sorry for interrupting, but we have other things to finish before Professor Dumbledore has to go and attend the sorting," she said with a smile. Everyone quieted down as a tinge of embarrassment crept up to them while Professor Dumbledore let out a chuckle and a sigh at the same time. "Boy, you teenagers are full of spirit aren't you? Well I'd like to introduce you to Momoshiro Miyuki. She's going to join you all while she herself has to do some 'special' task." "_Hajimemashite, minna-san (Nice to meet you, everyone). Wow it's been a while since I spoke in Japanese_._ It'll be a great year won't it? I can't wait. Too bad we can't always chat in Japanese cause that won't be fair to other students in Hogwarts, but it'll be really fun to get to know you all" "Hai, watashi mo (me too)" replied Sakura. "It's definitely going to be interesting to go to school with a different culture" added Tomoyo. "Hajimemashite!!!!!!!!" squealed Meilin. _The two boys stayed silent while all the girls got together to what seemed like a group hug. "Miyuki, can you please escort them to Great Hall? I trust that you've learn your way around here." "Of course, professor, it'll be a great pleasure. Come on everyone!"

Everyone followed her, except Eriol, "Eriol-kun, aren't you going?" asked Tomoyo glancing towards him. "No, I need to discuss a few things with Dumbledore. I'll catch up with you all later. Plus, I don't need to be sorted anyways." "ok."

After the group of teens left, Eriol turn his sight to the old professor. "So, she's the one, the key?!" "Well, Clow, to tell you the truth, I don't like you referring her as 'the key', but yes, as a matter of fact, she is. Anyone who possesses the mind of the person who holds the mind of the key will eventually holds great power and it is the job of the protector to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil." Professor Dumbledore whispered. Eriol rose from his seat and stated, "If you ask my opinion, Harry Potter is not yet ready to protect the key, with his current power, our chances of keeping Voldemort from the key is slim." "Clow, I thought you know better that power isn't everything, Harry has qualities that even power itself will never reach. Well, just in case, don't we know have your dear friends to help protect him, right?" he smirked. "I've never met a person more manipulative than myself, until I met you, Dumbledore, it would be fun if we sometimes plot something together," Eriol responded. "Aren't we doing exactly that right now?" "I believe we are."

"Anyhow, I implore you to start calling her with her name, she is after all human, although to my disappointment, she's gradually losing herself as she learns about her destiny," Dumbledore reflected sadly. "Then we'll have to believe in Harry Potter and his destiny" said Eriol softly as he made his way out of the door. "See you a in a bit." "Yes, see you."

Professor Dumbledore sat quietly on his huge comfortable chair, **Destiny...I wonder what it holds for all of us. **He rose and went out of his office.

Konnichiwa, minna-san. Dou??!!! I really hope everyone likes it…it's my first CCS/HP fic!!! Well, I will really really really be happy if people review, even if it's criticism. This story should be different from others, but if you happen to find a similar story, I really have no intention of copying. I'm generally an honest person and I don't believe in plagiarism. I'll try to update it sooner, but you know with the finals, can't really guarantee. Mata ne! To P: I actually did it, surprising ne?


	2. The Whole Sorting Experience!

Disclaimer: I do not own either CCS or HP characters or plot

Claimer: my OCs

Kura-chan: Daijoubu, the key is the OC (Miyuki) not Sakura. I like one word titles, like Unmei, Mirai, Isshoni, Zutto, words like that. It's cool. 

Sakura: sorry the Dumbledore-Eriol part is very confusing. Basically, it's just that Harry has to protect the key and Eriol doesn't trust that Harry can do it.

Ancient-Legend: haha..the key, sorta reminds you of Buffy, I seriously thought to use "the container" but it sounded really really weird, I decided to use the key. 

Thank you for reviewing!

Now that our gang's not using Japanese as much, italicize will be thought and bold will be Japanese.

**Unmei Chapter 1**

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo, along with the new girl Miyuki finally arrived in the Great Hall by now teeming of students already divided into their houses. Professor Dumbledore sat gallantly on his grand chair while other teachers in their best robes sat beside him. The last of the first years were now being sorted. Every now and then, a cheer came from each house as they welcome the newcomers. Eriol approached the group and whispered, "Where did you all go? It only takes 10 minutes to get here, why did you take 3 times as long? You almost missed your own sorting!!!!"

"Well, we could've gotten here faster if our guide didn't get distracted and lost her way," he glared at Miyuki who is whistling a tune. "Hoe Syaoran-kun, you shouldn't be too mean! Plus, we didn't miss it, right?" Syaoran, softened by Sakura's sweet tone, just shrugged and walked through the aisle while blushing a bit.   
  


Tomoyo then followed while talking quietly to Eriol. "Eriol-kun, how is this sorting thing going to work? I've read it a little bit, but I've never actually thought I'm going to go through it."

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-san. It's going to be fine. Just be yourself." 

"Eriol-kun, what house are you in?" asked Sakura.

"Hufflepuff"

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Oops, I almost forgot. We have new students who are acquainted with Mr. Hiragizawa and have previously studied magic by themselves, I think home-schooled is the term. Due to their age and level of magic, they will all be in the 7th year. Now, we will sort them into the houses. 

"Miyuki-chan, you're 17?? I thought you were err…a little younger than that!!" said Meilin.

"Haha…" Miyuki 'sweatdropped'

"Daidouji Tomoyo!!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Good luck Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura.

"Relax! Relax!" added Meilin.

Tomoyo sat down and placed the old ragged hat on top of her head. _"Hmm…I see gentleness and sweetness in you. You are also very humble and caring towards other people."_

_"Thank you,"_ Tomoyo answered. _"Polite as well, eeeh...I know the perfect house for you… wait a minute… so you are the reason why Clow stubbornly chose to be in Hufflepuff. I was confused at the beginning since he would definitely suit Ravenclaw best. He made a good choice indeed."_

_"Sorry?" _Tomoyo asked.

_" Um...nothing. Then I will put you in…_HUFFLEPUFF!!!!"

Tomoyo stood up, placed the hat gently on the chair and made her way towards the Hufflepuff table. "Eriol-kun," she said, "thank goodness we're in the same house. I was getting worried if I would get separated from everyone."

"Kinomoto, Sakura"

Sakura walked towards the chair while admiring the enchanted ceilings of stars. She sat and placed the hat on her head. _"The card mistress? Interesting. You yield great powers, I'm sure you will do great at any houses. But let's find the one which suits you best. I see loyalty in you, hmm…quite a lot of wisdom, trust, and bravery. Then you should be in…._GRIFFINDOR!!!!!_ "_

Sakura confusedly went to the Gryffindor table, right away greeted by a girl with bushy hair and two males, one with a lightning scar on his forehead and another with red hair. Sakura greeted them back and stared for a moment to the boy with the lightning scar and messy hair thinking where had she seen him before. She then snapped back to reality when Meilin was sorted to the Ravenclaw house. 

" Li, Syaoran"

Syaoran, like the others walked up and sat on the chair putting the hat on. _"Hmm…I see intelligence, definitely courage, ooh, there's a huge thirst to prove yourself, I see…So, it's either Slytherin or Gryffindor. What's this? Fear? Ah, I see, the fear of not being able to protect the ones you love? Well, then the only way you can overcome this fear is if you are in…_GRYFFINDOR!!"

Abruptly, Syaoran put down the hat and walked really fast and sat right next to Sakura on the table. He was uncomfortable to the fact that a hat would know so much about what he thrives for or what he fears most. However, unlike his usual uncomfortable-nervous-blushing-suspicious style, he was calmer and shifted his thought to a specific person with messy hair whom he sensed a 'weird' aura from. 

"Momoshiro, Miyuki"

Miyuki stepped up to the chair, surprisingly looking confident unlike other normal students who are usually nervous. She has her usual neutral smile and just sat down and put on the old ragged hat.

_"Hm…this is a bit odd, isn't it? I sensed a profuse amount of power, yet not a tinge of direction or emotion." _The hat paused for a moment as Miyuki answered his question in thought. _"That's because it's not mine, Mr. Hat. I'm merely keeping it until the real owner comes and claims it. I can use it to some extent, but not fully." _Again, the hat paused, then he continued, _"I sort you to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw based on your personality, but I see that you have a mission to accomplish, so I will leave it up to you to decide which house you need to be in." _ Miyuki answered him, _"Gryffindor would be fine 'cause I want to get to know my protector better." "Then it's settled, good luck, and I'm sure you will complete it in… _GRYFFINDOR!"

Miyuki paced to the table. She sat right in front of Sakura and Syaoran, next to a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy. Then she noticed another boy who sat next to Sakura. His hair was messy and on his forehead, a lightning scar.

"Miyu-chan, Miyu!!" Sakura called her. "Huh! Gomen (sorry) Sakura. I was paying attention to that..um…pillar over there," Miyuki lied.

"Well, I was introducing you to everyone who's also in the 7th year, Hermione Granger-san who's sitting next to you and Ron Weasley-san next to her. Oh, and Harry Potter-san next to me. And that's…um.." Sakura trailed off as she is trying to remember the names of the others on the table.

"Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender," added Hermione.

"Hi everyone! My name's Miyuki Momoshiro, since it's kinda hard to pronounce, everyone in my old school just calls me M (read: em…duh—author smacks herself) or M2 (read: em-square, these are fun to make, not intended to offend reader's intelligence).Well..nice to meet you all."

"M, you're not from around here, I mean England, aren't you?" asked Ron.

"Haha, how did you know?" Miyuki jokingly replied.

"Where are you from?" he continued.

Hermione then cut in the conversation, "Ron, isn't it quite obvious where she's from? The United States, of course." glancing towards Miyuki.

"Um…yea. I was born in Japan but then I moved to the US when I was really young."

"So, how about you two, I see you're using a certain spell or potion to adjust your language," added Hermione.

"We're from Japan," answered Sakura.

During that whole chatting time, Harry stayed quiet, observing the new students, actually a particular one whom his powers were attracted to, the girl with low pigtails with the American accent. _"This is weird," _Harry thought.TBC.

Konnichiwa minna-san! How was it? Sorry it took quite a while. I was "distressed" by the death of a major character in the book (in case some ppl haven't read the book). Actually that's no excuse, haha, I was just busy. I think the next chapter should come soon, but just in case I'm late again, Gomennasai!! Well, please review. I hope y'all like it. If it's bad, tell me, I accept any kind of criticism, actually, I know someone who's armed w/ criticism every time I finish a fic. So, l8rz, k! Mata ne!

Oh, sorry about the whole M and M2 think. If it's confusing, forget it, it's not that important anyway.

 


	3. Watch Out, Emotional Outpour!

Disclaimer: I don't own either CCS or HP, but if you see a character that you're not familiar with than it's probably mine.

I'm sorry, but I really have to change the year they're all in from 7th to 6th year. There are some points that would just not fit in the 7th year the problem is I don't have as much time as I need, so I'll be leaving the first 2 chaps like they are for the mean time. I'll definitely revise it. I hope you all can understand. Thank you.  Hontou ni gomennasai! *bows down*. 

Minna-san, arigatou for the reviews, k! ^-^ 

Btw, in this story a certain major character who died in The Order of Phoenix DOESN'T die. (If you've read it, you know who it is, but just in case, I don't want to spoil it for you.)

**Chapter 2**

****

After the feast, all of the students marched to their houses now that they've been sorted in. The fifth year prefects were right in front leading the first years to their dorm. Hermione walked with her two new found friend, Sakura and Miyuki while followed by Ron, Harry, and of course, Syaoran who has been silent throughout the feast. 

"So, if you really need any help, just asked us. Ron, Harry, and I have been uuh...around more than others, so we ought to know more. I'll make sure you all get a copy of Hogwarts, The History from the library," explained Hermione.

"Hermione, I think you're really obsessed with that book, seriously!" exclaimed Ron. Harry nodded a little, but then contradicted him, "But if you think about it, how many times have we've been saved by it?" A smirk appeared from Hermione's face.

"Password?" said a middle age woman in a painting.

"Latus Rectum," said Harry.

"Who comes up with these password??" asked Sakura as they all crawl into the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, it's sometimes the name of plants, but this one is…" for once, Hermione paused of thinking where she had read about this word. 

"It's the line which is part of the directrix of a parabola such that it is the measure of how wide the parabola is," Miyuki said casually, then stopped, and blushed, "Hahaha, my teacher, he's a really good teacher…Irish…sarcastically funny, uuh...yea," she stammered again, but suddenly beamed, "and my friend told me how the directrix whipped the parabola using a latus rectum. Get it?" (if you need more explanation, it's at the bottom of the chapter)

Everyone just stood there with anime-style sweat drops on them. "Please ignore me," Miyuki said and followed Hermione to their dorms.

"Sakura," Li unexpectedly called, "I need to talk to you for a minute" he said sternly and walked towards Ron and Harry, "I think I know my way to my room, you should go ahead."

"Hai! Hermione-san, Miyuki-san, go ahead also. My sense of direction has improved over the years," confirmed Sakura.

"Well, if that's what you want then we should get some sleep. Good night everyone" said Hermione.

"Good night!" said the others.

Since everyone was tired of the feast, there was only Sakura and Syaoran left in it. "Syaoran-kun, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, are you okay now? I mean, after what happened in the feast?" he asked.

Flashback

"So, you don't have quidditch in Japan? You guys are DEPRIVED I tell you!!!" exclaimed Ron loudly. "Harry here's our seeker, the best so far and I'm surviving as a keeper."

"So quidditch is basically flying on your brooms and throwing the ball through a hoop and it ends when a person captures the snitch?" asked Syaoran.

 "Yes, but it's not as simple as that. See, quidditch…" Harry attempted to explain a little further, but he was cut off by a scream coming from somewhere near him.

"KYAAA!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. She was now burying her head in Syaoran's shoulder. Apparently, Nearly Headless Nick has just glided into the table. "Sakura, it's all right. This is Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor House," said Hermione. At the mention of the word _ghost_ Sakura started quivering. 

"Sorry, Sakura's really afraid of ghost. Her…brother…used to scare her with stories about them." Syaoran said while hugging Sakura trying to calm her down.

"Well, this is just absurd! I certainly feel exploited!" said Nearly Headless Nick. "Little Miss, I would never harm anyone as I am not able to. You need not to be scared of me" he continued.

"There, there Sakura. It's all right. Your stupid brother was just teasing you," soothed Syaoran.

"Heeffs noff sffuffid, heeffs evilh,(He's not stupid, he's evil)" said Sakura still muffled in Syaoran's arms.

End of flashback

"Daijoubu, Syaoran" (I'm okay) said Sakura. "I'm sure Nearly-Headless Nick-san didn't intend to scare me. Plus now I'm not scared of another ghost" Sakura brightly continued.

"Ok then. I…just um…haven't seen you in a while and…when I did, we…uh…were too busy so I never got a chance to talk about…you know…us." During that whole time, Syaoran blushed a lot, but by the time he finished, his gazed was locked into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Oh!" Sakura sat down on the nearest couch. "Hmm…I've thought about this. Before we start anything, I want to tell you that my feelings haven't change a bit." She took his hands into hers and clutched them.

"Mine neither, Sakura." Instead of his usual piercing glare, he now looked softly at Sakura, sincerely smiling. He sat down next to her, still hand in hand. "Did you know how much I missed you? Your letters and phone calls really helped me get through all those trainings my elders made me do," said Syaoran, now leaning on Sakura's shoulders for support. 

"Glad I can help, but I can't take all the credit. You deserved at least half of it because without yours, I would've been lonely." Sakura let out a soft and short giggle.

They talked about almost everything that happened in each other's absence; how Yamazaki and Chiharu are now finally officially going out with each other; how Sakura and Tomoyo found out about Rika and Terada-sensei's relationship; Touya's experienced in Tokyo University; and Syaoran's training and the tests he had to pass; how Meilin's been dating all of these guys and Syaoran's worries about it, after all, even though she wasn't his fiancé anymore, she was still his cousin. 

By the end of all the stories, Sakura was cuddled in Syaoran's arms. They looked very comfortable with each other. 

Syaoran broke the short silence. "Sakura, there's one thing I really want to thank you," Sakura lifted her head and looked at him confusedly. "You know, when you're training martial arts, magic, or even school work, you forget about everything else in real life. When you forget about things in reality, you lose emotions. When you lose your emotions, you basically become…not human, I guess. It's a slippery slope thing." Sakura nodded although she didn't fully understand what he's saying while still looking at his amber eyes.

Syaoran jerked off a little because of the awkward situation. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is…" he suddenly felt confident, and continued," your letters, although you say that you wrote it for yourself, which actually makes it even better, it not only helped me get through those tough times, it also…reminded me how to love. Every time I trained, I become stronger, but I lost a little of my emotions. When you go through hardships, you can't help but lose a sensitive part of yourself. Because of you, I never forgot how I felt when I was truly happy or when I realized that I'm loved; that's why I'm grateful for everything you did, even when you're not with me. No, wait, I should rephrase that; that's why I love you." He was now hugging Sakura tightly.

Sakura broke off from him and took both of his hands and closed her eyes, "Syaoran, I never thought of how much impact I was to you, but I'm glad. You're one of the greatest person I've ever met, I don't know what I'd do without you. When you weren't with me, it just makes me see how much I missed you. When I walked to that airport, I realize how much I cared about you. When you left, I realized how much I wanted you to be with me. When I received your letters, I'm happy. I guess, that's when I realized that not only do I care for you, I love you so much that I don't think I can live without you." 

Pearly tears appeared on Sakura's face. However, even though she was crying, she was also smiling. Syaoran wiped the tears off, and then hugged her.

They sat in each other's comfort for a few minutes until Syaoran decided to pop the question.

"Sakura," 

"Hai????"

"Can I kiss you?" asked Syaoran now blushing heavily as Sakura pulled off of him. "I mean, if you're not ready, I don't want to hurry you."

"What are you talking about, silly! Of course you can." 

Although Sakura sounded sure, she was actually nervous and anxious. She was also blushing heavily by now. Slowly they drew closer and then, it happened. They kissed. It wasn't a tongue shoving throat sloppy saliva kind of kiss. Just a simple one. Then, Sakura placed her head on Syaoran.

"That was my first kiss," said Sakura.

"Mine too," replied Syaoran. 

"Can we stay like this for another few minutes?" asked Sakura.

"Anything you want." TBC.

Yay, third chappie done! Thank you for reading, minna-san!!

Gosh! That was some mushy-mushy stuff. I CAN'T believe I can write such a thing. I guess I've actually read too much fics to actually be able to write one that has mushy2 stuff. Is it just me or is this chapter long? Yea, it was long. Hmm…I might not be able to update soon cuz of anime expo and then I'll be going to a 2-week holiday. But if I'm not too tired, I'll try to update. If you don't get the whole latus rectum, parabola, directrix thing, it's normal. It's Algebra 3-4. I don't know any Latin word, so I just did the first one I could think of. I hope I got the definition correct. If I don't, sorry Mr. Ryan!! (as if he's going to read this fic). The whole directrix whipped the parabola with a latus rectum, what my friend told me was that directrix sound sort of the same as dominatrix (women who takes pleasure out of torturing males or something like that) so latus rectum is like a whip I guess. I know what you're thinking, what kind of stuff do you learn in that class. Put in mind, my friend is a little…twisted, he's very funny…just a little sick. Yea. So, if you want me to send you an email of an update, just email me at puny_bunny12@yahoo.com

Again, thanx for the reviews. 

(Oh, and fluff is really not me, so don't expect to have another one of these.)


End file.
